The Truth
The Truth is the 11th episode of season 7 and the 161th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins with Aelita that meets Juno for the first time in the holomap, the laboratory darkens showing the solar system and several planets explaining the true plan of the Baron, a monk predicted on the Apocalypse and the humanity is in danger, showing with a hologram that the Earth will be destroyed exploding in pieces, but still there is time to save the Earth. Aelita asks Juno about the sentinels controlled by the Baron, finding a form to destroy them and has the DNA, she denies it that she can't help with this but the solution is to destroy the base in Siberia where are manufacturing, showing the images in front of Aelita and will be his mission. Apart from the subject, she was designed to protect of the world against X.A.N.A. and the Baron like the Day of the Final Trial. Such as they mentioned the spectres of Takeo and Akiko that will be the Apocalypse, asks her when it goes to happen the Apocalypse, and she shows the date 16-9 (on September 16) and still the time is essential to detain all the plans of the Baron, afterwards she disappears of the holomap. To the following morning, in the meeting in the laboratory, the Lyoko-Warriors prepare the mission to go to Siberia to destroy to the sentinels. Alex, Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita are the volunteers to go to Siberia; William and Odd will remain like emergency if it doesn't go out well. Before beginning the mission, Aelita explains to the Lyoko-Warriors on the master plan of the Baron that his true intention is the day of the Final Trial, that is to say, the Apocalypse that will occur the day September 16, then the sentinels also are part of the plan and she doesn't know what goes to happen and fears that the dystopic future will be the same. Alex, Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita are virtualized and go to the Skid to go to a tower to tie up it, where they go to Siberia via Translation arriving to the base. But with the big cold that does, the place is very active. Alex walks by the corridor looking through the glass where are manufacturing the sentinels, he goes to there for deactivate them. Aelita, Yumi and Ulrich go to the another direction and arrive to the room where they find armies of sentinels in rows that still are deactivated. Yumi notifies that they have found armies of sentinels and asks him which is the plan, Jeremy says him that Alex is in the another room where are manufacturing and put a bomb to destroy them, but the source of everything isn't in Siberia and is unseen in another when detecting the supercomputer on the in some part of New Mexico and another in the Amazon rainforest. Yumi and Ulrich approach to the sentinels but suddenly all the sentinels are activated, and they throw backwards. All the armies begin to fly, the arms turn into machine guns and other arms transform in the weapon of Odd's laser arrows aiming to Yumi, Aelita and Ulrich, but they act quickly dodging the arrows separated. Alex listens the shot of the another room, and takes advantage of to place the bombs and activate them with a countdown in 5 minutes the sufficient and go to the another room to help to Yumi, Aelita and Ulrich with two javelins of steel, and creates a portal to transport quickly to the another room where are the sentinels activated and defends with the shield with the javelin of steel to protect them. But they cannot confront against them and he says him that they have to go out of here and he has put a bomb to destroy all the base of Siberia in four remaining minutes. Alex leads with all the sentinels, creates a faster portal outside of the base of Siberia and they leave, all the sentinels aim to Alex with the laser arrows and machine guns shooting all at the same time. Alex holds a while to think a plan and takes out a small bomb of the pocket to launch to the sentinels, and explode. Quickly Alex creates another portal to the another room where are manufacturing again. Before escaping, Alex takes the chip like the main source to give it to and creates another portal to go out of the base. When the countdown of the bomb arrives to zero, the base is destroyed finally with a big explosion except some sentinels that have gone out unharmed flying of the sky going very far. Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich and Alex observe the sky where the sentinels escape but with the cold that does. Jeremy sends the Lyoko-Warriors to return to the Skid, go back to the port and return to the Earth giving by finished the mission, but not at all because there is another base in New Mexico and in the Amazon rainforest with million sentinels that in Siberia isn't the sufficient. The Lyoko-Warriors go to the Hermitage to give the chip to Franz Hopper to investigate its operation, but he says that it will take a time in knowing it. They don't know that the conversations are listened by Evan O'Donnell in a blue car far of the Hermitage with a receiver in the ear. He contacts by somebody with his mobile phone and says him that there are some novelties about the "sentinels" and Franz Hopper and hangs, removes the receiver and returns again to Kadic without noticing what had been here. To the following morning, just to finish the Latin class with Evan, he calls Aelita and Jeremy, and the rest go out doing questions of why are missing the class and asks him an excuse, they deny it without knowing of what was speaking. Odd listens the conversation of Evan distrusting, he thinks that Evan can be working for somebody or possibly is possessed by the Baron, but he doesn't have proofs. Tonight, Aelita returns to the factory alone to speak with Juno in front of the holomap, but she doesn't appear but a man with a beard transforms the laboratory, but doesn't answer to the question when it shows her again the solar system. Until she discovers that there is an entrance between Lyoko and the Earth without need of virtualize but is unseen in some part of the Factory, and the entrance is covered several years ago. In a wall of the Factory, in the pipe of the water a crack shows that it's the entrance to Lyoko ready to open, and finishes the episode. Gallery Episode161.jpg|The man tells Aelita about Lyoko entry. es:La verdad fr:La vérité Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes